


Grim Times

by TrashqueenofAngmar91



Series: Of Shadows and Tenderness [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Horror, In the books they're nightmare fuel, Kidnapping, Mixture of book and movie elements, Not romantic at all but yeah it's part of the series and whatnot, Reader is a woman, Reader is of the race of Man, Seriously the movies failed to convey just how scary the Nazgul are, Takes place during Fellowship of the Ring, Witch-king is legit terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashqueenofAngmar91/pseuds/TrashqueenofAngmar91
Summary: "The Lord of Angmar has pardoned you. I will not forget your face, maiden."For as wretched and as evil as he was, he also told the the truth. Takes place after "Starlight in the Dark" and before "Love Remembered".





	Grim Times

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been floating in my head for a bit. I had other ideas for this specific series/pairing but I felt like I had more drive for this particular one. But it feels good to post more Witch-king/reader stuff. He could always use more attention in my mind!
> 
> Picking a title for this story was hard too. But I found it out while trying to find music to write this piece to. The title of this is directly inspired by "Grim Times" by musician Sigmund Krähe. So feel free if you guys wanna listen to that song while reading this. I think it suits it well (hopefully). Check out that musician's other works too, I think they're very epic.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

Grim Times

Solace wouldn't bless you. Sleep couldn't visit you. Peace was nowhere to be seen.

Even the soothing warmth of the fire couldn't dispel the chill that penetrated your bones. Although the musicians of the October's evening played for you, you still could receive no sanctuary or serenity. The nearly invisible crickets sang their continuous, calming chorus. Joined in with the droning of the insects were the intermittent, whistling calls of a small screech owl roosted in the apple tree closest to your abode. Under any other, typical circumstances, you would've fallen asleep hours ago.

The moon was high in the sky. Evening had arrived some hours ago and dawn was still a ways off. Never before did you want to see the sunrise so desperately…

Very recently, you had learned that the night contained strange and fell things. Not too long ago, you held no aversion to the evening. Even when you were a child, you had no fear of it. When you were so young and innocent, you saw that there was simply nothing to fret over. Now it was beyond ironic.

But you didn't realize until a few days ago just how wrong and naïve you were. The dominion of the moon heralded in terrifying, wicked and ancient things that crawled out from the shadows and ran rampant. Fabled figures from ages past emerged and cried out to one another in the darkness, chilling the hearts of all Men and even causing the birds and beasts to quail. The stories were indeed true and you never doubted them but you had never foreseen that such unsleeping and relentless evil would return to these formerly bloody and cursed lands again. You hoped they never would. You hoped such abominable things would remain in the far East.

Your father had fallen asleep a few minutes ago but you wouldn't disturb him. His sword was in its scabbard and laying across his lap, ready to be drawn at an instant. Aside from the two of you, no one else was awake in your home. The fire was starting to die down slowly but surely.

" _There is nothing to be afraid of_ ," you tried to tell yourself. " _These things will pass. There is nothing but the crickets and the owl… They will do us no harm. Those screams have lessened. There is no need for this horrid watch. There is no need for this dreadful unrest. This will pass_."

It almost seemed as if the little owl was reading your thoughts for it called out once again. A small smile came across your face and you forced yourself to lean back more into your chair. You only had to have patience and faith. Your terror would be all for naught. In a few years, this would all be nothing more than a bad but also silly memory.

And yet you couldn't forget him. You couldn't forget those words he said as much as you desired to banish them from your memory. You feared they would haunt you until your final breath escaped you. Deep inside, you knew that he spoke the truth. Though you tried to tell yourself it was all a farce and an empty promise, you knew otherwise. This thing, this Man, wouldn't forget you.

You got up from your seat and put another small log onto the fire, wanting to feed it and keep it going. When you did your task, briefly, you glanced at the small window at the far side of the room. The curtains were drawn across it and you breathed a sigh of relief. Truthfully, you were somewhat astounded that such a thin, flimsy piece of cloth gave you some peace, even if it was only a shred of it. You feared what eyes, or lack thereof, was peering back at you from the shroud of shadows.

Rightly so, your family members were terrified over your encounter. The few hours that you were missing were the most harrowing moments of their lives. Your mother and father tried to hide the truth of the encounter from your younger siblings but three of them quickly found out the real nature of it. Only your youngest sibling, Venarion, was kept in the dark as he was still so young, impressionable and the most easily frightened.

Your father had forgone sleep since your encounter and maintained a watch with your other brother, Mitharion, to keep an eye out for the monster that had ensnared you. On this night, Mitharion wouldn't join him as he succumbed to a lack of rest from the previous vigil and so your father had taken up the responsibility. As much as he coerced you to go to sleep and try to rest, you repeatedly told him it couldn't be done. Fear still held you captive and you couldn't sleep. Grudgingly, he let you join him in the watch.

Now you were the only one alert. For as weary as you were, you couldn't give in to slumber. When the sun rose, then you would sleep. Unfortunately, the moon would reign supreme for awhile.

Your attention was diverted from the fireplace when you heard the owl once again. This time, it let loose an awful, bloodcurdling scream instead of the soft, gentle trills you were accustomed to. The blood in your veins nearly froze solid as the nocturnal bird continued to scream and fly away as it did so. Its horrendous noise gradually started to die away the farther it flew from your home.

Things had only gotten that much quieter. When the sound of the screech owl faded entirely, you also noticed that the crickets had gone totally silent. Now all that could be heard was the faint crackling of the fire behind you. You strained your ears, listening closely, hoping to hear some familiar and welcome sound of the night.

There was nothing.

A cold sweat broke out over your entire body. Your heart quickened in your chest and this sensation of dread and fear came out of nowhere. Although you stood by the fire and it radiated a good amount of warmth, you felt absolutely frigid. Terror tightened its grip on you and you felt the desire to run and run until you had succumbed to exhaustion. You felt cornered and had no chance of escape.

This made you hearken to what had transpired only a few nights ago. The sensations were uncomfortably similar and they couldn't be mistaken for anything else. It was too alike to be denied.

Then there were the sounds of footsteps. Your guts nearly evacuated from your very mouth when you could hear the creak of the gate outside. The sound of armored feet on the stone path leading up to your very door drew nearer. They sounded calm but also brisk, as if there was purpose to them if that were possible.

He had come.

Your heart hammered madly beneath your sternum and your breathing became shaky and shallow. Your hands flew up to your mouth to suppress a scream you wanted to release. There was nothing that could stop this visitor. It was more than likely that this would be the last night of your life. An agent of death was skulking forward and time was running out. It was inevitable.

Then the footsteps stopped. Your widened eyes stared at the door and at this point you were too terrified to blink. Your hands were still pressed against your maw and you had no idea what to do. The chill only intensified and you felt as if you were at the frozen summit of Caradhras in the middle of January.

You tried your hardest to muster up what bravery you had. Despite your fears, you also knew you couldn't let him harm your family members. If this Wraith had business with you, then you would treat with him. He had no reason to confront them.

A stifled yelp came from you when you heard a deep, snuffling noise. You could hear the door creak softly as some of his weight was against it. Aghast, you stood in mortified silence and listened as the creature sniffed loudly. It chilled you to think that he had memorized your smell and was now investigating, seeing if you were present. It was quite hard to grasp the reality that this thing was actually a Man.

But you would not wait for him to break down the door and slaughter you and your family. Courage was the only weapon you had to confront him. Nothing else in your possession could be used to even remotely hurt this archaic malevolence.

With shuddering breaths, you forced yourself to take a step. It was arduous and difficult but you managed it. Your hands retreated from your face and you took a few more steps forward.

"You come for me, dread lord," you whispered, fear obvious in your voice. "Here I am."

Tears threatened to breech your eyelids as you heard a soft hiss at the door. The sniffing ceased and you drew closer. Undoubtedly, he had heard you and smelled you and now he awaited you to come forth.

You reached out to unlock the door. You slid the metal lock aside and now your hand rested on the knob, prepared to open it. Hesitation constricted you and you felt your strength faltering. But you reminded yourself once more that you couldn't let him spill their blood.

With a twist of your wrist, you accepted your fate.

Though you knew full well of what was standing on the other side of the door, it was still frightening to see him. Just as when you last saw him, he was garbed in black, tattered robes and he looked as if he was an extension of the night itself. His frame was massive and towering and he had to have been the tallest individual you had ever seen. His dirtied armor gleamed weakly in the moonlight. His hood was still empty but you could feel his invisible eyes upon you.

The silence still eerily prevailed. You had to shatter it.

"Why are you here?" you demanded. "What business does a Nazgûl have with me?"

"You know," the Wraith uttered in his raspy but deep voice.

"You say you know me and yet I have never met before you aside from a few nights ago. What is this mystery?"

"Your face is something I can never forget."

"I do not understand. This vexes me greatly…"

"You need not understand, maiden. You are speaking the truth. But you share her face. I can never forget it."

This was too bizarre and harrowing for your tastes. You didn't understand and yet you also didn't want to comprehend this macabre conundrum. All you wanted was for him to leave and never come back.

"Who is this woman you speak of?" you pressed. "How am I cursed to bear her likeness?"

The Witch-king gave you no answer but you could see that his hood was no longer so focused on you. Rather, he appeared to be fixated on something behind you.

You dared to look over your shoulder for a moment and you gasped loudly at what you saw.

"Child, come away!" your father entreated.

He was terrified and he had also fallen victim to the Witch-king's oppressive aura of fear and malice. He shook like a leaf and he was struggling to draw his sword from his scabbard. You had never seen him so shaken and held captive by his terror.

"Father, stay back!" you commanded, not wanting him to needlessly step in. You would not let him perish.

"Leave, Wraith!" your parent commanded. Despite his fear, he still managed to hold onto what bravery he had. He wouldn't allow his eldest child to be tormented by this ghastly visitor. "My daughter has no quarrel with you or your master, Witch-king! Be gone! There is nothing for you here!"

"I do have business with her, fool," the chief of the Nine snarled. "She is the reason for my visit. Take no step further or great peril will befall you."

"Father, listen to him!" you begged adamantly. "I will not let your blood stain our happy home! Let me treat with him!"

To your horror, you could hear various voices come from further back in your house. Bedroom doors swung open and your mother and two of your siblings emerged, undoubtedly awakened by this swelling confrontation.

An aggressive snarl came from the darkened space where his unseen head lay. As soon as his eyes were upon them and he reaffirmed his intimidating countenance, your family members stopped dead in their tracks.

"Mother, Mitharion, Angwen!" you cried out. "Stay! Get back!"

"Sister, what evil has followed you to our home?" Mitharion bemoaned. "What does he want of us?"

"Step away from him!" your mother pleaded.

Your youngest sister was speechless. Although Angwen was too brave and brash for her own good at times, she was unable to say anything. All she could do was stare back at the morbid visitor, incapable of speech or action.

Lithwen and Venarion were nowhere to be seen and you were glad. You didn't want them to become entangled in this mess and be subjected to what was unfolding. Lithwen was likely remaining with Venarion in one of the bedrooms, keeping him away and trying her hardest to shelter him from the chaos that was transpiring.

"He is here for me and no one else," you said. "Stay where you are!"

"If you are wise, you will do as your daughter beseeches," the Witch-king said. "Pitiful Man, sheath your sword for it will do you no good here. Yield to me and I will shortly be on my way. Slaying you is the least of my duties."

The tension was thick and choking. All except the Wraith were too afraid to move. None wanted to be executed.

"I have come to collect this maiden," he revealed. "I have arrived to retrieve her and do nothing else with you and your household. Be happy that I am pressed for time and I cannot linger for long."

Those were words you did not wish to hear in the slightest bit. At that instant, you were compelled to slam the door in his face and run into the arms of your family members.

He had sensed your surge of alarm and he clamped one of his armored hands down on your shoulder. You screamed in surprise at this and were startled further when he pulled you against his frame and pinned you to him with one of his arms. His grasp was tight and it was clear he had no intention of letting you go. The Witch-king's words were indeed dire and truthful.

"You cannot do this!" your mother debated. "She is innocent and has no business with the likes of you! Unhand her!"

"Mother, don't!" you pleaded.

"Kalahir, what would your father do? If only he were here!"

"He would be powerless, Marigold!" your father argued. "We cannot harm him!" Then Kalahir turned to the Witch-king, desperate and willing to try anything. "What fee can we offer for her return? Please, there is no need for this!"

"None," the Wraith coldly answered. "Again, I will remind you to heed her words and wisdom. You will live if you do so, wretch."

"Listen to him," you asserted to your kin. "Let this come to pass…"

It pained you to realize this and comply with the Witch-king's demand. You were absolutely petrified over this turn of events. Of course you didn't want to leave and be ferried off by this shrouded villain. But you wouldn't let your parents and siblings meet their doom either. You wouldn't let them die due to cowardice. You would never forgive yourself if such a thing did happen.

You would be the sacrifice. Your life for theirs was the wisest and best choice. There was no other option.

"I-I will go," you stammered. "I will go freely. Trust me, there is no other way. Let this be."

"Allow me to go in her stead, Witch-king," Angwen finally spoke up, finding her valor. "I am the third and youngest daughter of five children. I am a spare and I will trade with my eldest sister."

The bewilderment that shone on the faces of your family members was unmistakable. You were also quite astonished by her offer and you were touched that she would do such a thing. She had always been brash and bullheaded but this was something completely unexpected. This had to have been her most reckless action yet. She knew not what she was saying, you were convinced of it.

Your family members and you included weren't prepared for the soft laughter that came from the Witch-king. He reaffirmed his grip on you and exhaled, hissing as he did so. His hold did not lessen and only tightened by a hair.

"You are brave and selfless, little one," he said in a mocking tone. "Clearly, you are fond of your sister. However, 'tis a pity that I must decline your generosity… I have made my choice and none of you can alter it."

"Please," you solemnly pleaded to your kin. "Please, don't fight anymore." You had to try to appease them to get them to stop risking themselves for you. You knew the Witch-king's patience was most likely a finite thing and you didn't want to test to see how much he actually had. "I will return… I will see you all again someday. I don't know when but I know this won't be the final time we see one another. Please, have sense! Allow me to depart and no harm will befall you."

In their eyes, you could see how they wanted to argue and assert that this could be negotiated or deterred altogether. They yearned to fight back and they wanted to wrench you free from your mighty captor. But deep inside, they also knew that if they tried it, they would not be victorious. They had no means to combat the threat before them. To strike at him would mean certain death. It would simply be madness if they dared to raise a hand to the lord of the Nazgûl.

As soon as you saw the tears in your mother's eyes, you knew what would happen next.

Shuddering sobs overtook her and she buried her face into her hands. Your sister had a look of searing wrath in her moistened eyes and in her fury she stormed into the cottage, uttering foul words and curses. Your brother never looked more confused and despondent in all his life. Your father wore a look of shame, defeat and rage.

"I love you all dearly," you said, feeling your voice crack. "I'm sorry. Farewell."

Your keeper gave you no time to say anything else to them. Whilst still holding onto you, he turned and began to walk away from the home you had lived in and loved your whole life. As soon as you began to depart, you could no longer hold back your tears and you wept.

An agonized, hearty yell came from your father's throat. You didn't dare to look back at him and everyone else. It would be too painful.

"I swear, my child, I will avenge you!" he swore at the top of his lungs. "I will not abandon you to your doom at the hands of that shadow of a man! I will have you back home! Have a stout heart! I will not fail, I promise you this!"

Earnestly, you hoped you would see them again. You hoped your words uttered to them were a truthful prophecy and not a placating lie. But as you walked along the path and placed greater distance from your beloved family, you fell more and more into despair. Your heart sank deeper and your tears flowed harder.

You were at the mercy of the Witch-king and according to all the stories and legends you've heard of him over the years, your future was destined to be bleak and miserable. There was no hope. Your fate had been sealed and only he knew what terrors and torment he would force you to suffer at his hands.

You could see the dark and vast shape of his horse at the edge of your family's property. Your stomach turned to rot as you heard the faint but still audible shrieks of his brethren in the distance. The company of darkness was your guide and keeper now.

You weren't ready when the Nazgûl effortlessly lifted you up off your feet and placed you on his steed's saddle. A second later, he was sitting right behind you. Your skin crawled as you felt his armored chest press against your back. He kept close to you, silently reminding you that there was no chance for escape and that you were his prisoner now.

His horse was now galloping down the dirt road, putting further distance between you and your family members. Your head was swimming and your emotions were wild and turbulent. You ardently wished that this was only a very disturbing and realistic nightmare. At any moment, you expected to wake up in your warm and safe bed. But you knew the truth of the matter. It was all too terrible to be a product of a fevered and evil reverie.

A chill ran down your spine as you heard him utter something into your ear. The words were unintelligible and you had no idea what he was saying. The language was coarse and sounded ugly to you.

Confusion soon turned into alarm when you suddenly felt extremely tired as if the past few days of lost sleep had compiled on you in one instant. Your eyelids felt like iron mountains and you could no longer keep them open. Your body felt limp and unable to support itself. Consciousness was fading out rapidly and you barely had any time to experience any fear due to this spontaneous weariness.

Seconds later, you had succumbed to the spell of deep sleep he had cast upon you. The Ringwraith held fast to you, forbidding you from falling off his horse and risk being trampled. Minas Morgul was far away and he would need to transport you for the entire duration of the journey.

The Witch-king's impulsive errand was complete. Now he could resume his original task. He was certain that he could smell a whiff of his small and elusive prey.

Said quarry carried another, precious thing that needed to be found.


End file.
